


In Mens Imperium Veritas

by Nix (CrimsonQuills)



Category: Avengers (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-24
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonQuills/pseuds/Nix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Something they agreed never to talk about."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Mens Imperium Veritas

After that first uncomfortable conversation, they agreed never to talk about it. They'd both been mind-controlled and the woman pulling their strings had been crazy.

So Steve didn't say anything when he noticed Tony's social life steadily dying down. Tony didn't say anything when he realized Steve kept finding excuses to touch him.

Neither of them spoke when Steve, his uniform blood-stained and gaping to show bandages, shoved Tony in his scorched, dented armor up against the wall and kissed him. And neither of them spoke when Tony hung on a little too tight with armored hands, and kissed back.


End file.
